


Paint by Number

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: Vidalia needs a new subject for her paintings, so Amethyst hooks her up with a real artistic catch.





	

The garage was the most usual for aspiring artists to host there self made creations. Some would sculpt clay, ice, even stone if they must to make statues in there own creative image. Others would turn to pottery, creating fancy mugs to jars to even basic clay idols. But the most usual kind of art made in a garage was always the classic painting/drawing. From still-life to abstract to even morbid paintings and drawings, it was one of the most basic yet always useful form for a artist to express themselves.

Vidalia was one of those kinds of artists. She would usually spend hours on end, making works of art with her usual still-life model, Amethyst. Vidalia loved it when Amethyst would help, thanks to her gem powers of shape-shifting, any abstract or desired shape could be in her view and was free to paint. Many wonderful paintings were made thanks to her, and Vidalia had so many stacked away from the many years she knew her. But Vidalia wanted to occasionally try someone new, sometimes a different gem or person when she grew bored of the shades of purple Amethyst had to offer.

So one afternoon, Vidalia asked Amethyst the favor of finding someone, "unique". someone who would offer her a great form to paint over and give her great inspiration for many future paintings. Someone to spice up her artistic side. Amethyst smiled at Vidalia, replying simply, "I know just the guy.~" she said before running off. Vidalia was so excited that she set up her garage, arranging her usual still-life set up including her large array of paints and blank canvases with many brushes and lights to help her paint.

After a long hour, there was a knock on her door. Vidalia opened it up to a rather strange sight. Amethyst was standing in front of a large figure. He was mix colored and had 6 arms, wearing a "adjusted" orange and red t-shirt with a few extra holes for his 6 arms. He wore bright blue swim trunks that were rather very baggy for him. Amethyst smiled and waved her hands around in a silly manor. "Ta-Da!! Here he is!" she said.

Vidalia was speechless, looking up and down his figure in the doorway before giving Amethyst a big grin. "He is perfect! I must paint him at once!" she said. Amethyst giggled and moved out of the way, letting Armstrong in through the door. Armstrong walked slowly, twitching and emitting a low growl, feeling around the door frame before stepping in slowly, rubbing his hands over Vidalia for a few seconds to recognize her figure better. He let out a soft hum as he slowly walked his way to her garage door, feeling around his environment as he moved and twitched around slowly.

Amethyst smiled as Armstrong walked in. She nudged Vidalia a little, "I would be really careful, he is rather "playful" and "big" if you know what I am saying.~" she said, giving Vidalia a wink as she watched him walk away, blowing him a kiss as Armstrong looks at Amethyst, waving at her clumsily with 3 of his arms, bumping them against the wall and other things without care, cooing as he entered the garage. Amethyst began walking away, "You two play nice.~" she said, winking at Vidalia as she walked away.

Vidalia smiled as she closed the door, "I will, he does seem really perfect for my paintings after all." she said to herself, walking into the garage. Armstrong was seated in a beanbag chair, twitching and constantly trying not to sink in, looking and feeling around his area as he wiggled in his seat. Vidalia smiled, "Alright new guy, could you please stand over here for me?" she said, pointing towards the light covered section of the garage where she would usually paint her subjects.

Armstrong got up slowly, growling a little he walked slowly over to where Vidalia pointed him towards, standing in place, twitching and moving his arms around slowly as he emit his constant low humming. Vidalia smiled, "That's good, now could you please take off your clothes for me? I want to try to paint the more, "natural" you." she said, grabbing her set of brushes and her painters apron on, waiting for Armstrong to strip for her.

Armstrong let out a cooing sound before grabbing his shirt with all 6 arms and ripping it off in shreds. Vidalia frowned as she saw nothing on his chest except for his fused together fractured gem and a rather small six pack on his chest, nothing real noteworthy but the gem was interesting in its shape and color as well as his overall mixed in skin color. Armstrong cooed, grabbing his shorts as he slowly pulled them down and tossing them away into a corner.

Vidalia blushed a little, seeing Armstrong pull down his shorts and exposing his big cock and nuts. His member laid flaccid, already 4 inches big as is hanged low against his big nuts. Vidalia eyes his big groin, his nice supple nuts and cock hanging there for her to enjoy. She smiled a little, "That's great now could you give me a pose?" she asked, feeling flustered and a little wet at the display.

Armstrong growled and flexed his arms and his body into a "pose" compiled of his arms wrapped around himself, his flaccid cock cock growing into a meaty thick 7 inch form, his cock head poking out of his foreskin as he cooed in a seductive manor, somehow holding his pose despite his constant twitching.

Vidalia began painting his figure slowly, starting from the top of his "head" down to his body. She watched and eyed him the whole time, her focus on his rather hot shape and his big tool as she painted. Vidalia grew really wet in her pants as she painted him, growing red in the face as she licked her lips, fantasizing about his big thick cock as she painted.

She reached his groin area, painting and stroking out his cocks shape slowly, rubbing her thighs as her moistness made a stain in her panties. She bite her lip, "Man he is so fucking big. I haven't banged a man that big in a LONG time.~" she thought, beginning to rub her left hand across her groin slowly, gently rubbing herself as she painted. Armstrong still stood still, his big cock throbbing gently in the air as he stayed in place for Vidalia.

Vidalia decided to take a "break" halfway through painting his lovely crotch area. Putting her paint brush down and her paints, setting them aside as she took off her apron, walking slowly over to Armstrong. "That's good sweetie, you can relax now if you want.~" she said, smiling to herself as she watched his big sausage, feeling her arousal grow as she got closer to it. Armstrong let out a loud sigh, creaking back in place as he stood there, his arms hung low as his big tool stayed erect.

"You need to work on your posture. How about you stand like this.~" she said, getting close to him and moving some of his arms around, cuddling him as she did this before getting down to his groin. Armstrong began to growl softly as he felt Vidalia rubbing his cock slowly. She smiled as Armstrong wrapped one of his arms around Vidalia, cuddling her close as he let her rub his cock with two hands, feeling his big long length.

"Your a really big fellow. I bet all the girls love you.~" Vidalia said teasingly, stroking his cock a little faster with both hands before getting on her knees, stroking his cock with one hand and feeling and rubbing his big nuts with another. Armstrong cooed, rubbing two hands over her head, petting her as another hand held her close, brushing his cock against her face and letting out a soft moan, getting so horny.

Vidalia smiled as she felt his tool throb in her hand, seeing his pre slowly drip out as she gently pushed his cock head into her mouth, sucking and lapping up his dripping pre slowly. Her mouth began to suckle his tip, wrapping her tongue around his head as she pushed more of his length into her mouth, teasing his foreskin with her tongue. Armstrong let out more growls, stroking her head more with three hands, one pushing on her head as the others held her close.

Vidalia winked at Armstrong before stuffing a few more inches into her mouth, gagging softly as she began to bob her head at a moderate pace. Armstrong let out a more satisfied growl, his tool leaking more of his hot seed as he helped her sucked down on his cock, using one of his hands to help her push down, making him groan more in arousal. Vidalia gagged loudly, milking him as she rubbed and fingered herself through her pants, soaking her panties as she painted on his cock.

Armstrong let out a louder groan as Vidalia slide her mouth off his cock slowly. His tool stood there covered in her spit and throbbing in the air, drooling his pre as he felt his nuts tighten, feeling so horny. Vidalia giggled and went over near the art supplies, stripping off her usual clothes and tossing them aside, laying on her back naked with her C-cup breasts hanging out and her wet cunt clearly visible to him.

"Mmmm come over here big boy. I want to see how you handle your "brush strokes".~" she said, winking at him as she rubbed her self in front of him, fingering her cunt softly as it leaked her honey on the garage floor. Armstrong slowly walked towards her, laying on her belly as he held her close, wrapping 4 of his arms around her as one rubbed and petted her and the other fingered and massaged her pussy. Vidalia groaned, holding one of his hands as she felt his big cock press against her asshole in a needy manor, smearing his pre on her as he held her close, pushing his cock into her asshole slowly.

Vidalia let out a loud moan, holding onto Armstrong close as she felt his big 7 inch cock enter her tight asshole. Armstrong let out a loud cooing sound, gently rubbing her body as he got his hands into some of her pants, smearing it all over her body. He rubbed his paint soaked hand over her belly and breasts, painting her as he pushed his length all the way in. His cock drooled and throbbed so much inside her tight hole, feeling her anal walls clamp down on his cock as began to pump his tool in and out slowly.

He let out a loud groan, holding Vidalia close as he pumped faster, drooling more of his hot pre inside her asshole as she laid there, painting and moaning. Her cunt was drooling all over his length as he dug three of his fingers into her cunt, making sure that she felt good as he plowed her. "Oh yea, more, more you big stud!~" Vidalia groaned, Armstrong holding on her tightly as he lifted her up in the air, spearing his big tool inside her asshole hard.

Armstrong pumped into Vidalia rougher and faster, holding onto her naked body with four hands, smearing different colors of paint all around her body as he pumped her in the air. He let out a loud groan, increasing his ramming speed even more as Vidalia let out a loud moan, her pussy squirting her fluids onto Armstrong as she rolled her tongue out, loving the pounding. Armstrong cuddled her tightly, wrapping two hands around her own, holding her hands tightly as he pumped rough, his balls slapping her ass as he pounded her.

Armstrong let out a loud roar, pushing Vidalia to the ground as he pushed balls deep into her asshole, beginning to pump rope after rope of hot seed inside her anus, making her drool on the floor as Armstrong cooed, holding her softly, petting her body slowly. Vidalia panted, breathing hard as the two of them laid there, embracing each other as Armstrong cooed, petting her on the head and feeling her hair.

"Amethyst was right, you are a very playful gentle giant.~" she said slowly, moaning as she felt Armstrong slowly slide his big meat out of her anus. He growled softly as he pulled out, her asshole gushing his spunk as he shoot on last big hot rope of cum all over Vidalia, covering her in his seed along with the paint. Vidalia smiled, licking up the cum around her mouth as she snuggled with Armstrong on the floor, smearing the paint and cum all over each other as they cuddled close and held hands.

Vidalia and Armstrong cuddled for ten minutes, rubbing and feeling each other softly as they both got up. She cleaned him and herself off, cleaning off the cum and paint with a wet towel. Vidalia smiled, letting Armstrong get back to his sexy pose, finishing up the painting, feeling really satisfied.

After the painting was finished, Amethyst stopped by to pick up Armstrong. "Did you two have a good time?~" she asked, winking at Vidalia. She blushed and nodded, "Lots of fun, you should help up "paint" in the future Amethyst, I think you will like it." she said, smiling as Amethyst held Armstrong's hand, walking him out of the door and down the street with some replacement close.

Armstrong gave Vidalia a big friendly wave goodbye as him and Amethyst walked into the night and down the street. Vidalia chuckled to herself as she closed the door, going back into the garage and putting her latest painting into her own personal "storage". "Yep, that's a keeper.~" she said to herself, admiring Armstrong lovely pose and length as she set it aside for later.


End file.
